1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners incorporating means for dispensing atomized liquids into the atmosphere or onto the surface being cleaned.
2. Related Background Art
When cleaning floors and other surfaces, its often desirable to dispense fluid onto the surface, which freshens, disinfects or otherwise treats the surface being cleaned.
Vacuum cleaners are known which incorporate means for dispensing atomized liquids onto the surface being cleaned. Once such vacuum cleaner is disclosed in GB2436786 and comprises an aerosol, which is mounted on the cleaning wand and which can be actuated to spray liquids onto the surface being cleaned. Such aerosols are expensive to purchase and are harmful to the environment. Accordingly, an alternative way of atomising liquids is needed.
It is known to use heat to atomize liquids. However, the use of heat in a domestic vacuum cleaner is undesirable, since it increases energy consumption and creates a potential fire risk. Also, heated liquid can harm the surface being cleaned. Other known devices for atomising liquid can be difficult to control and hence can over wet the surface being cleaned.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum cleaner which solves the above-mentioned problems.